


A Strange Kind of Love

by Slashersister



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashersister/pseuds/Slashersister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our couple decide to spend a day together since they are unable to do so enough for their liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Strange Kind of Love

I run up and hug and kiss my love, spinning them around slowly, holding them against my chest. “Oh my darling, how I have missed you,” I say with a smile on my lips, a glimmer of happiness in my eyes.

  
They blush slightly from the warmth I am giving them, holding onto me tightly and looking up at my face. “I missed you too. You were gone for too long.”

  
“I know that love, but now that I am here, I tend to spend it all with you in my company,” I say, lifting them up to eye level while a darker blush spreads across their face. “There is no need to be embarrassed around me, love.”

  
“I know that but I just can’t help it. All the affection you show me is new to me.”

  
“I know, but I am going to break you of that habit. I want you as comfortable around me as possible.”

  
I hold them tightly, not wanting to let them go. I wonder, what should we do today? I sit in a chair with them on my lap, thinking over all the things we could do together. While not all of my thoughts are for the innocent of mind, the majority are affairs we could do in public.

  
“My darling, what do you wish to do today?” I ask them, holding them against my chest.

  
“You know that I am not good at picking things like this.”

  
I chuckle slightly and look down at my love. “I know that, which is why I am making you pick today. Think about it.”

  
They have a look of deep concentration on their face. I can see that they are really thinking over what we should do. I chuckle again as I see them getting quite agitated after a few minutes of thinking. After a while, they sigh.

  
“I just cannot think of anything to do. My mind is completely blank.”

  
“Well, don’t hurt yourself. It is okay, but one day you will know what to do,” I say to them reassuringly.

  
I put my fingers to their temples and rub softly, hoping to calm them down. After a few seconds, I place two fingers on their forehead while still rubbing their temples, giving myself access to their mind to see what they are thinking of. I blush slightly at the thoughts they have. I take my fingers off their head and look down at them, smiling and blushing slightly.

  
“My mind is plagued by all the thoughts I have about loving you and ways I can love you.”

  
I place my hand on their cheek, stroking slightly as I softly kiss them. “I know that love, I saw. My dear, don’t worry about this now. I will take you out somewhere. Not sure where yet, but we will go somewhere,” I stand up and set them on their feet.

  
I take their hand with a smile and walk out of the house, locking the door behind us. We walk down the street as I swing our arms happily and look down at my love. They look up and smile at me with a blush.

  
“Are you hungry, my dear?”

  
“I am, but just a little,” they look forward and lean against me, so I pull them close as we continue to walk down the street.

  
“Then we will go somewhere to eat. Do you know where to go? I am still not familiar with these streets. I might get us lost if I try to find somewhere to eat,” I chuckle slightly and wrap my arm around their waist.

  
“I do know a place to go. It has quite good food,” They lead me to a small restaurant called Aiya’s and we get a table. The special today is a deep dish bowl of rice with beef. We both order it.

  
“I’ll pay for it, so eat as much as you like,” I say, as I eat some of the food after it comes to our table. I smile as my love eats the food and orders more, and I haven’t even finished my first bowl.

  
“The food here is really good. One of the best places to eat”

  
“I can’t taste much, but what I can taste is really good.”

  
The owner of the restaurant suddenly shows up behind me without me knowing she is there. “Would you like something else to eat?” she asks. I jump a bit, startled because I didn’t know she was there. My love laughs a little at me.

  
“No, this food is fine, thank you,” I say. I turn to look at her and she isn’t there anymore. “That was one of the weirdest things that have ever happened to me in all my years.”  
I see that they are still laughing at me, so I poke them in the nose with my chopstick. “Don’t laugh at me, my love,” I chuckle as they stop laughing and blush.

  
“I’m sorry for laughing.”

  
“It is okay. Stop your blushing, dearest. You don’t have to be embarrassed around me, you know.”

  
“I know, but I really can’t help it, you know that.”

  
“Yes, I do, but I really do want you to be comfortable with our relationship, especially around other people. We are not just friends anymore.”

  
“It is not that I’m embarrassed to be out in public around you, it is just that you make me so feminine when I really never was, so all this is different to me, and I don’t know how to respond to it.”

  
I lay my hand on their cheek and look into their eyes. “I know, Naoto, I know. But things change. I think this change is for the better. You seem happier then when we first met. I made sure to make our friendship very professional because that was how you were. Your image is very important as a detective, especially being a girl who dresses as a male just for it.”

  
“It made me happy, and you make me happy. I knew that when you had first hugged me before we were even acquainted that you were the one who could make me happy. All of our conversations about my case and you trying to help me as much as you can, trying to show off that you are intelligent enough to be my partner. Harley, you are the only person to ever understand me. You are the first girl to really understand me. I love you.”

  
“I love you too, Naoto. More than you could ever really know,” I say as I stroke her cheek softly. “I don’t deserve to have you. My smile was taken long ago. If I could change I hoped I never knew. You changed me and made me happy again.”

  
Before she could say anymore, I got up. I paid our bill and took her back to her home. I spent the rest of the night with her, not saying anything since it was not needed. In the morning, I woke up and woke her up. She nods and I kiss her before I leave to go back to my house, knowing that I will be back in a few days to be with her.

  
Our days are spent like this. I stay alongside her as long as I am able, then go back home to work. I days spent apart are like torture. I know that I could never be happy until I have her in my arms again. One of these days, we will live together and the days of torture will end for the both of us.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a fanfiction based on a relationship I used to have with the person who introduced me to Persona.


End file.
